Serious Brotherly love
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane is by the lighthouse one night thinking about a certain someone, then that someone comes to talk to him and they start an important conversation! Rated M for some sexual contact


Hey everyone this is going to be my second Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic, I want to give a thank you shout-out to one of my favorite authors... Akane The Fox for giving the idea for this story, and seriously helping me out!

Title: Serious Brotherly Love

Summary: Zane is feeling down one night by the lighthouse, but will saddness be turned around when Syrus comes to talk to him? Rated M for sexual contact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One night Zane was by the lighthouse looking out onto the ocean in deep thought. 'How can I get him to notice that I love him.' All of a sudden he heared foot steps and turns to see who is coming in his direction, and it's the very person he wants to talk to... Syrus, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Zane turns to face the ocean again and after about a minute of silence he starts a conversation.

"What are you doing out here?" Zane asked.

"I wanted to ask you about something."

"About what?"

"... Do you like me?" Zane turned to Syrus with wide and confused eyes.

"Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well you can't blame me for wondering, and I know you don't show it much so I just want to know if you really do like me."

"Yeah... I like you."

"Well okay now that we got that cleared up, I think I'll go back to my dorm room now." He started to walk off but Zane grabbed his hand and sat down.

"Will you stay here with me for a while, I don't want to be alone."

"Well okay if you really want me to." So he sat down next to Zane and they both looked out to the ocean. All of a sudden Syrus started shaking because it was cold out. He felt something wrap around his shoulders he looked back and Zane had taken his jaket off and had wraped it around Syrus. "Won't you be cold Zane?"

"No I'm fine, you keep it for now."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." They sit there in silence for a few more minutes and Syrus starts to feel weird, and starts moving away from Zane. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You know I know you better than that Syrus."

"Do you ever notice that we keep talking then there are these weird silences?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"It's making me feel weird." All of a sudden this huge splash of water came up on the dock, Syrus screamed and started to hug Zane for support.

"It's okay the tides just coming in." Zane said as he hugged his little brother back.

"Y... you know I'm scared of the water."

"It's okay, I'll pretect you."

"I know you will... you're strong, not to mention brave."

"... Do you really think I'm strong and brave?" He asked wanting to get as much information out of Syrus as he could right now.

"Yeah I really do." He said as he hugged Zane even more, Zane just did the samething right back. Syrus pulled back for a minute and grabbed hold of one of Zane's hands. "You're hands are freezing... you are cold!"

"Only a little bit, but don't worry I'll be alright." Syrus let go of Zane completly and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Out of no where a huge wave came up at least twice as big as the other one and made Syrus slip right into the deep ocean water, out of pure concern and love Zane jumped right in there after him without even thinking about how cold the ocean water could be. Zane finally found Syrus floating below the water he went under the water, grabbed Syrus, and pulled him to the surface. He brought Syrus back up on the dock and he relized that he wasn't breathing. He bent down and started giving Syrus CPR.

A couple minutes later Syrus started coughing and leaned against Zane's chest. Zane hugged his brother for a long time just thankful that he was alive and that he would be alright.

"Syrus you had me worried to death about you... I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that was going to happen." Zane was litterly crying into Syrus's neck now.

"Just promise me you'll never do that to me again."

"I promise Zane." Zane stoped crying and wiped the tears from his face. "I just want to know... why were you crying about me?"

"I thought I had just lost my little brother and when I saw you were alive I was so happy... those were tears of joy." Zane hugged his brother closer to him and nussled into his neck.

"I have to thank you for saving my life, I mean not just for jumping in the water after me but also for... you know... uh..."

"Giving you CPR you mean?"

"Yeah that's it... well thanks for doing that."

"You don't have to thank me I'd do anything to keep you from danger."

"Thanks you're the best big brother in the whole world." Zane's expresion changed from happy to sad, and Syrus noticed. "What's wrong... did I say something?"

"Yeah... sometimes I wish I wasn't your brother." Syrus felt tears weal up in his eyes.

"Y-you don't want to be my brother anymore?"

"No that's not what I meant... just listen... I meant..."

"I thought you sayed you liked me."

"I do like you... I even..." Zane has never tripped over his words like this before.

"I think I'll go now." Syrus said as he walked away. "And take this back!" Syrus had taken off Zane's jaket and thrown it back to him. A minute after Syrus walked away Zane picked up his jaket, put it on, and ran after Syrus. Syrus was walking down the dirt road back to the slifer dorm when Zane caught up him.

"Syrus! Wait!" Zane went right up to Syrus and gently pushed him up to a tree that was behind him. "I need to talk to you."

"No Zane I have to get back."

"Look Syrus... you're the most amasing greatest..."

"Zane." Syrus said and tryed to pull away but Zane held him there.

"No let me try and get this out you're ama... I'm not an idiot I know how the world works I have nothing very good to offer you and I know that, but I'm too involved now, you jump, I jump remember... that's all I ever wanted."

"I remember."

"I wish I could say I believe you, but I don't."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but seriously you don't want to be my brother anymore." He felt tears come back to his eyes as he said those words.

"That's only because I want to love you far more than just a brother, I care about you so much and I'd die if anything happened to you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, I love you more than just my brother, I love you more than the ocean or the stars in the sky, I love you more than life itself." When Syrus didn't say anything back Zane figured that he didn't want to be seen with him anymore. As he started to walk away he felt a pair arms wrap around his waist and he turned around to see Syrus hugging him, he hugged him right back. Zane picked him up so that he was holding onto Syrus by his waist and Syrus was hugging Zane by his neck. Syrus's mouth was right by Zane's ear and Zane could feel his hot breath against he neck and ear.

"I love you too." Syrus finally said Zane could feel tears of joy coming back to his eyes. He gently lowerd Syrus to the ground and looked at him, they stared at eachother for a minute, then Zane started to lean his mouth towred Syrus's and finally shared a long passionate kiss that they had both been waiting for seems like... forever. They finally broke away, both breathing heavily, Zane kissed Syrus's neck and then licked his lips so he could taste Syrus inside his mouth, and he loved the feeling... and the taste. They kissed again but this time it was longer and a lot more passionate, Syrus moaned almost asking Zane to give him more.

"Syrus this is just a thought but would you hate coming in my room for the night?" Zane asked after the kiss had broke.

"No I'd love it."

"Great follow me." So Syrus followed him and on there way they started talking.

"You know this feels kinda strange to me Zane."

"What does?"

"I mean... loving a brother this way it feels weird... plus Chazz says it's a sin against god." Zane stoped dead in his tracks and Syrus looked at him, there was a moment of silence then Zane spoke up.

"Are you saying that you don't like me this way."

"No that's not what I said at all... I'm just saying that is what Chazz told me."

"Well don't listen to Chazz... even though it is true."

"It is."

"But no one else has to know." (a.n. thanks again to Akane The Fox!)

"You're right... do you still want me to come to your room for the night?"

"Mm-mmm."

"Okay lets go!" So they walked the rest of the way there and when they got there, they went right up to Zane's room. Syrus sat right on the bed and looked at Zane who was closing the door. After the door was closed Zane went right over to Syrus and started kissing him. About a minute after they started kissing Zane could hear his thoughts ringing in his head.

'I think that I'm about to loose my mind!' Zane's thoughts screamed as he felt his little brother start rubbing up against him shyly. The silver eyed boy was slowly becoming more bold in his movements as he continued to rub up against the Obelisk, whom currently had him almost pinned to the bed as their lips locked togather again.

Syrus gasped slightly when he felt Zane's tounge brush against his lips. The older boy took advantage of this, by letting his tounge dive in so that he could taste the moist cavern of his brother's mouth. Syrus moaned against those hot lips, clutching to Zane's shoulders so that he could pull him down completely on top of him and deepen the kiss.

Zane gave a rough groan when he felt Syrus' leg accidently lift up, causing it to rub against a rather 'sensitive' area. 'God! I can't take it! If I wait any longer I'll explode!' He pulled away from his brother with a soft groan. 'I've waited so long...' His thoughts trailed as he looked down at the lust filled eyes of his brother.

With everyone at the Silfer dorm

"I'm serious guys I haven't seen Sy sience class today." Jaden said.

"Yeah and I usally meet Zane at the lighthouse but he wasn't there tonight." Alexis added.

"I can't believe this where could they have gone?" Chazz also added. Bastion was just sitting on a stool looking like he had a little secret to share, eventully everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Bastion asked.

"You're the only one who hasn't said anything... or is that just your secret face." Jaden said.

"Secret... what secret what would make you think that I have a secret." Everyone just looked at him saying 'yeah right'.

"Okay okay I do have a secret to share... and it does have to do with Zane and Syrus.

"Well spill what is it?" Chazz asked.

"It's not my secret to tell."

"Oh come on."

"I said 'no' Chazz."

With Zane and Syrus

Syrus had just had his first major orgasm and he was still breathless from it. Zane finished himself off inside of his lover, throwing his head back as he growled Syrus' name loudly while he coated the walls of the small boy's tight entrance. "I've never heard you be that loud before, Syrus." Zane panted.

Zane then softly collapsed on top of Syrus after the most intense orgasm of his life. Syrus brought his arms up to drape them around his brother's back, loving the secure feeling of the older boy's wieght on him.

Back with everyone else

"This isn't fair Bastion can't you tell us what you know." Chazz asked again.

"For the millionth time it's not my secret to tell!" He yelled and walked out the door. Everyone followed and found him watching Syrus and Zane, they were in front of the dorm laughing.

"Yeah it was... you're really funny Sy." Zane said.

"I guess but I'm not as funny as Jaden." Zane froze then replied.

"Jaden?" He asked almost sounding jelous.

"No I said Waden."

"No that's not what you said, you said Jaden."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did."

"No."

"I heard you."

"You know who what cares what I said, I mean no one can replace you... especally after tonight." Syrus said and hugged him, he hugged back then they kissed eachother again.

"Yeah that's what the secret was." Bastion said after everyone saw them.

"Ewww!" Chazz plainly stated.

"But what did Syrus mean when he said 'especally after tonight'?"

"I have no idea Alexis if they want to talk about it fine, but if they don't I don't want anyone asking any embarising questions... and that goes for you too Chazz." Bastion said. Syrus and Zane were walking up the stairs when they noticed everyone.

"Hi everybody wow you're up late." Syrus said.

"Yeah but so are you two, did you and Zane play under the covers?" Chazz asked, and Bastion did an anime fall.

"What was that?" Syrus asked.

"Nothing Syrus nothing." Bastion said still on the floor.

"So did you guys have fun tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah tonight was great." Syrus said blushing.

"What did you guys do?" Jaden asked, and Bastion got up.

"Well we... Zane you tell them." He said and nudged Zane.

"Huh oh yeah we... uh... we went to my room and played cards." Zane lied.

"Oh yeah right you guys totally hit the sheets am I right?" Bastion asked.

"Bastion!" Chazz, Jaden, and Alexis all said at the same time, he took a step back. Zane and Syrus looked at eachother then back at everyone else.

"Some people don't kiss and tell." Syrus said.

"Oh come on that's half the fun Sy." Jaden said.

"No." Syrus started to walk to his room.

"Fine I'll make you a little deal if you go in that room and come out in five minutes we'll know that you did, and if you don't that means you didn't." Chazz said.

"Fine." Syrus went into the room and everyone watched, about a minute later he came back out blushing. Everyone started laughing and cheering (even a little from Zane too.)

"How good was it? Come on we want details Syrus." Jaden said.

"Why don't you try asking Zane?" So everyone looked at Zane.

"Hey don't look at me... you're not getting any answers out of me."So everyone lookied back at Syrus.

"Hey you already tried me."

"Come on one of you please." Jaden said.

"No." Both of them said at the sametime.

"You guys are being so unfair right now... you do know that right?"

"Oh come on Jaden can't you just leave them alone." Bastion said.

"Hey you were the one who was asking them about it earlier." Chazz said. Syrus and Zane left when everyone started arguing.

"Well they're taking it just like I was afraid they would." Syrus said.

"Look it's not for them to decide what we're gonna do with our lives it's our decision... okay?"

"Okay you're right." Syrus agreed.

"Good so do you wanna go back to my room?"

"Sure." So they both ran back leaving Alexis the only one who noticed.

"No I didn't Chazz!"

"Yes you did Bastion I heard you!"

"Look guys why don't you guys calm down and stop fighting." Jaden said, so they stoped fighting. "Good."

"Uh guys has anyone else here besides me noticed that Zane and Syrus are not here." Alexis said once it became quiet.

With Zane and Syrus

They had just entered the room again and Syrus was looking at Zane when he closed the door.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Zane asked, when he turned around to face Syrus.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?"

"Sure why not?" So Syrus went over to the cd player, put his cd in, turned the volume down so no one else would hear it and started listening to the 'Six Flags Theme Song.' They just sat there on the bed listening to the music and singing a little. Zane was smiling at Syrus and then hugged him from behind and nussled his neck, Syrus looked at his brother concerned.

"Is everything okay Zane?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah everything is perfect... why?" Zane replied.

"Well I was just wondering." He said and nussled Zane back and moaned when Zane shortly kissed his neck. Zane quickly leaned passed Syrus and quickly turned off the music. "Why did you that for?"

"Because I want to hear you... and only you."

"...D--doing w--what?" Syrus asked a little shaky and scared.

"Relax don't worry so much."

"But..."

"We did it before."

"Yeah but twice... in one night... seems kind of..." Zane quickly kissed him.

"Come we'll be quick... and quiet... quick and quiet." Zane whispered in Syrus' ear.

"I don't want to be either." Syrus whispered back.

"Fine I can't stand the rejection I'm going to bed." He said as he stoped hugging Syrus and layed down and closed his eyes with his back to Syrus. Syrus started to feel a little guilty and turned Zane over to him. "What is it?"

"Nothing... well actully something... I do love you... you know that right?" Syrus asked.

"Of course I do why?"

"And you love me... right?"

"That's an even wierder question of course I do... I always have, even if I never used to show it." He said and hugged Syrus again, he hugged his older brother back.

"So that means you understand that..."

"Of course I do don't worry about it?" Zane said and layed back down. Syrus got off the bed and was heading towred the door. "You know just because we're not doing anything doesn't mean that you can't spend the night here." Syrus went back over to the bed, got under the covers, layed down next to Zane and hugged him. Zane returned the hug and they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Well that's what I have for this story I know the lemon wasn't that long but that's all I got from Akane The Fox (that was their work.) But yes the rest of the story was mine so I'm not completly hopeless. Anyway if I get anough good reviews I might write a sequal and yes flames are allowed too!


End file.
